Scream 5 (noahop5000's Scream Reboot Series)
Scream 5 is the final film of the 5 films in Noahop5000's Scream Reboot series. Please note that the series has some differences with the real films. For example, some deaths, but not all of them are changed up differently as well as some of the killers and their motives to make things more intresting. There are also be changes in the numbers of the killers and also some changes with encounters and more. There are also some new characters but the more popular ones will be kept. However some details are kept to the real films Plot 3 years have passed since the end of The Previous Killings after 3 killers (Stu Mancher who survived Scream 1, Jill Roberts and Charlie walker who was forgiven and redeemed) tried to kill Sidney. Kirby and Charlie are celebrating the 2nd year of their marriage along with Sidney and Robbie who also married two years ago . Kirby has taken martial arts lessons should their be a new set of killings. We are also introduced to Evan Reeds, Kirby Reed's brother who loves her very much and also likes Charlie. Sidney also has a Publicist and personal assisstant named Rebecca Walters. They also have 4 new friends named Maddy and Fen Jensen (who are police officers), Owen Fredricks and Drake Richards. Judy Hicks is now the Shreiff due to Dewey Riley's death at the hands of Stu Mancher. Robbie is teaching Charlie Horror films again should a new killing spree ever come while everyone still thinks they are finally safe. One night Two sisters named Natalie and Mary Goldberg are at their house watching Stab 9 when they recieve a call from a new Ghostface. Ghostface begins to quiz Natalie on Horror films when she asks what happens if she refuses to play along and hangs up early. Ghostface then asks if she is sure she wants to know and Natalie replies "yep" and hangs up. When Mary asks who it was Natalie just says it was a prank call. She quickly realizes it's not a prank when Ghostface himself comes out and rapidly stabs Mary six times in the stomach. Natalie flees and Ghostface quickly follows her. The chase goes on until she makes it to front door and when she opens it to get out she is stabbed in the chest twice by a second Ghostface, killing her. The first Ghostface grabs some spray paint from his pocket and paints some words on the wall to say "Welcome to the Ghostface Reboot!". The next morning the police are at the Goldberg House looking at the spray paint and Judy calls a meeting of the survivors of the previous film (Sidney, Charlie, Kirby, Robbie). They meet up in a restraunt to dicuss the killing and come up with theories for the killers. When Evan goes to the bathroom, Charlie points out he was not forgiven by everyone for what he did 3 years ago and points out one of them could be seeking revenge against him. Judy thinks that the killers could just be insane and doing it for fame or even just for fun noting that "people can be pretty crazy". They then notice that Evan has not returned from the bathroom and they hear a gasp and a noise. Judy goes to the bathroom check on Evan. When she is there and opens the door, she finds Ghostface on the other side. Judy punches Ghostface in the gut and kicks him down, but it is only Evan trying to scare her. Judy then tells Evan he was pretty lucky that she didn't shoot on sight and tells him he can be Ghostface when there is not a new killing spree if he survives. A bruised Evan then comes to the table and Robbie arrives with his Computer. He explains that the message Randy Meeks sent at the time of his death included rules for a horror film remake should it happen. 1. Don't mess with the original, 2. You pretty much have to be gay to survive, everyone dies. 3. The original ending is a false ending in the movie and 4. The killer is always behind you. Two police officers the come in and explain that the cell phone used to murder the Goldbergs is in here somewhere. Rebecca then tells them to take a look in Sidney's rental car. In there they find a bloody knife, the cell phone, pictures of the two girls with their blood on them and a paper that says "She will die but this time it isn't just her". That night Charlie gets a call from Ghostface and gives him a horror film quiz in exchange for his life. Evan (who is staying with Charlie) notices this and locks the doors and windows in the room (although Ghostface can see him doing it). Owen is also watching from the window next door to see if the killer is really there or not. Ghostface asks Charlie a horror movie quiz and gets all the questions right. Charlie gets them all right and Ghostface notes that nobody has ever survived his quizzes before and wonders if Owen is as smart and hangs up. Owen then recieves a call from Ghostface and he then asks questions about texas chain massacre films which he has never watched. Knowing he has no chance of getting the answers, Owen yells for Evan to call the police and does so while Charlie rushes to help Owen. Ghostface then comments that "cheating is not wise" and hangs up. Ghostface comes out from under his bed and attacks Owen. Charlie gets inside the house and arrives just in time to see Owen thrown out of a window to his death. Charlie yells at Ghostface saying that Owen didn't deserve that. He replies that he should have watched the films he asked him about and calls the other ghostface. Charlie is chased by the other Ghostface and he manages to escape by tripping his purserer by tripping with a vase. Judy shows up with Evan as he called her while Charlie went to help Owen. Just then the pursuer catches up to them and sees Judy pointing a gun at him. Judy shoots the killer's arm, forcing him to flee while telling them this doesn't end here. At the station Charlie decides to go and stay at Drake's house who has all the windows and doors barricaded and also has motion detectors just in case. Robbie and Sidney are at their house with the Jensens for protection when they get a call from Ghostface who explains that Sidney is for once not the main target in the killings this time. Sidney is only intresting to him and is labeled "extra credit". Sidney then explains that their are two cops outside and he will not be able to get in without killing them both. He then replies "oh? then i better get killing then. thanks for the tip" and hangs up. The two quickly head outside to check on the Jensens when their door has been locked from the other side. Meanwhile, Maddy hears something and goes to investigate and Fen keeps the door locked (the windows are also bulletproof). She then finds a black figure near a tree and points her gun at it telling it to get on it's knees. However, upon closer examination it is only the ghostface costume but nobody is in it. She is then stabbed repeatingly in the back by someone whose face cannot be seen. Fen hears the noise and considers coming out of the car and looking for what's happening. Fen then listens more closly and hears Maddy screaming and immedtily gets out of the car to help. Fen then find Maddy's bloodied corpse and the costume gone, much to his horror and sees Ghostface going inside the house. Knowing he is going after Robbie and Sidney he rushes inside to help. Sidney manages to kick down the door after several attempts while Maddy's death was going on and the killer appears from behind. The killer attacks them both with an axe until Fen arrives and attempts to shoot Ghostface until he realizes his gun is not loaded. Ghostface is about to kill Sidney when Fen jumps in and takes the blow for her. As he dies, Fen throws his car keys at Sidney, tells them to run and trips the killer with the last of his strength. They both manage to get inside the car, lock all the doors and drive away much to Ghostface's anger. The next day, Charlie has arrived at Drake's house and has taken Kirby with him and Drake appears a bit paranoid and points a rifle at them. He apologizes for doing so after making sure it isn't Ghostface and lets them in. He then tells the worried Kirby to take a look at the security and tries to tell them that there is absolutely no way that Ghostface can come in without being detected. He then explains why he is so paranoid, exactly 24 hours ago, Rebecca Walters was looking for her car in a parking garage when she recieved a call from Ghostface and lies about her location to him. Ghostface does not fall for this as he is at the same location she is and attacks. Drake was down at the parking lot and hears the noises. When he went to investigate, Rebecca was thrown onto a news van, killing her. Ghostface then spots Drake, goes into Rebeccas car after stealing her keys and goes to run him over. Drake ran as fast as he could but the car begins to catch up to him but then he had an idea. He then picked up an umbrella on the floor, jumped out of a window and landed safely on with his umbrella softening his landing. Ghostface crashes into a pillar since he was going at the considerable speed and can't stop in time. Drake informed the police to take a look at a crashed car but Ghostface was already gone. Meanwhile, Sidney and Robbie are invited to a party over at Drake's house as it has excellent security and it's a good way to spend their time. The remaining survivors (Drake, Sidney, Robbie, Charlie and Kirby) all arrive and begin to enjoy themselves. Drake also informs them that Judy Hicks is also outside should anything go wrong and they will also know when the motion detectors go off by a alarm. Sidney and Robbie go upstairs while Drake leaves Kirby and Charlie to have some private time. During this, Charlie confesses he feels that one of the Ghostfaces is seeking revenge for what he did 3 years ago and asks Kirby if she really forgives him. Kirby assures Charlie that had redeemed himself by stabbing Jill and she will still love him. Meanwhile, Drake finds out the motion detectors have been disabled somehow and he is unable to reactivate them. Drake is then grabbed by Ghostface who covers Drake's mouth so he can't scream. Judy then calls Drake to ask him why the motion detectors are not working. When he doesn't reply Judy knows something is wrong and goes to investigate. Drake's attacker appears on a window and Judy holds him at gunpoint demanding to know where Drake is. She is stabbed in the neck by the second Ghostface. As she dies, Ghostface gives her the satisfaction of knowing who he is by taking his mask off. His face is hidden from the audience as Judy stares in disbelief and dies of her neck wound. Judy's killer then moves to knock on the door while the others stay upstairs. Kirby and Charlie have just finished making out when Charlie opens the door to whom he thinks it's Judy. Charlie is surprised when he realizes it's Ghostface and tries to run away. But he is stabbed in the stomach and the back before he can get away and this seemingly kills him. Evan hears the noise and sees Ghostface and yells at Kirby to run. Horrified at Charlie's apparent death, Kirby and Evan run up the stairs from the killer and Kirby throws a vase at the killer, knocking him back down the stairs. Sidney and Robbie come out to see what is happening when the 2nd killer comes. The 4 remaining people lock themselves in Sidney's room and they struggle to get it open. Sidney and Robbie attempt to go out the back but the 2nd killer is already there. Sidney and Robbie manage to knock him down and go across the roof with him in pursuit. The main killer breaks through the door and stabs Evan in the Chest twice. A horrified Kirby rushes to her brother's side who tells her he is sorry he couldn't make it and falls dead. As Kirby begins to cry Ghostface jumps on Kirby and tries to stab her. An enraged Kirby punches his mask off and the main killer is now reavealed to be DRAKE RICHARDS whose death was faked. Drake reveals that he killed Owen, Mary goldberg and Judy. He explains that his name isn't Drake Richards, it's Drake MORRIS. Kirby then remembers that the one victim Charlie actually killed when he was Ghostface was Olivia Morris who is his sister. Drake had never forgiven Charlie for what he had done and vowed to avenge his sister no matter what it took ( as scene in the post credit scene of the previous film). He also wanted to some "practice done" before doing so to ensure his success and didn't care who he would kill. He then asks Kirby how she could ever love Charlie after what he had done. She tells him that she had loved him before what he had done and wasn't bad, he had purposely spared her and was the only Ghostface to have felt remorse for his actions. Drake then replies that it doesn't matter if he regretted it or not and he deserved it just like any other Ghostface before him. She then takes off her shoes and tells Drake if he died instead of Oliva, she wouldn't even try avenge him and kicks him in the head. Enraged, Drake pulls out the axe used to kill Jen earlier, tells Kirby he will "chop her apart" for that comment and Kirby, also enraged at Evan's death, tells him to stop whining and fight her already. They both attack each other in a rage. After a few dodges Kirby kicks the axe off of Drake and the two engage in a brutal hand to hand death fight. Sidney and Robbie are eventually cornered by the 2nd killer and Robbie orders her to hide in a closet. Robbie is about to hide to when Ghostface comes in and locks Sidney in the closet she is in, leaving her unable to intervene. Robbie then lies to the killer and tells Ghostface he is gay if it helps. Ghostface replies that even if he was gay, it wouldn't help and stabs Robbie in the chest and stomach. A dying Robbie asks the killer who he is as a last request. Ghostface complies and unmasks. The 2nd Ghostface is revealed to really be a still alive MADDY JENSEN. She has a deranged look on her eyes and explains that the blood on her "corpse" earlier was corn syrup. She is Drake's girlfriend who she reveals to them is the other killer. She then tells Robbie she killed Natalie Goldberg, Rebecca Walters and doesn't even mind the fact Drake killed her brother. She then reveals her motive: Drake had flirted with Maddy enough in order to get her to do to help him and her overall motive is actually just doing it for fun and she doesn't want revenge for anything. Robbie asks if she is joking or is simply insane, noting that doing it for fun is the worst motive since Stu's motive for the first time he killed people (he claimed it was peer pressure). Maddy replies "you are so boring sometimes" and stabs Robbie through the head, killing him and even chuckles a bit. An enraged Sidney who is incensed at Robbie's death and her weak motive finally kicks her way out of the closet. She then proceeds to tackle her down the stairs. The girls engage in a brutal fight to the death in the kitchen, similar to what Drake and Kirby are doing upstairs. In the fight they both brutally punch, kick and stab each other. Sidney is more angry and manages to seriously hurt Maddy by hitting her with several objects and elbowing her between the legs. Maddy however, strikes some serious damage on Sidney such as stabbing her arm and kicking her in the face more than once throughout the fight. As Kirby and Drake fight, Kirby breaks a mirror and stabs Drake in the leg with a glass shard giving her an advantage. However Drake manages to hurt Kirby by slashing her shoulder with another glass shard. After recieving some devastating hits from Kirby, Drake stops toying around. He pulls out Judy's gun to kill Kirby. But just then Charlie is revealed to still alive. He grabs some computer wires, sneaks up behind Drake and says "Kirby plug your ears". Kirby does exactly that as a surpised Drake turns around to see his Sister's killer still alive. Charlie then shocks Drake to death causing him to scream so intensely it damages Charlie's hearing. Kirby helps Charlie downstairs where Kirby hears Sidney and Maddy struggling. Both girls are now bloodied and exhausted and Sidney is now stabbed in the side. She is about to be stabbed in the forehead when Charlie shoots Maddy and is knocked to the floor. A few moments later, she pops up and lunges at Charlie. Kirby takes the gun but Maddy knocks it away. The gun lands next to Sidney and Maddy turns around just in time to see Sidney shoot her through the head, finally killing Maddy. Sidney gets up and thanks Kirby for her help. Just then, a barely breathing and crawling Drake comes back in a final attempt to kill Charlie. He tries to stab Charlie but he notices him and dodges. Kirby manages to kick him away, thus stunning him. Kirby then holds the gun to his head and Charlie stares at him with his axe. Drake sees Maddy's corpse and then asks Charlie to die with him so that he can have at least have a phyrric victory. Kirby then replies "no, as a matter fact you don't even get a victory at all". Drake desprately reaches for Kirby's gun but she simply kicks him away again and Charlie plunges Drake's axe straight into his face, finally killing Drake. One year later, with the murders finally over, Sidney manages to edventually get over Robbie's death. She also decides to move to paris (being rich enough for that now due to being so famous) finally leaving her past behind to a new life ahead. Kirby and Charlie have a son named David and a daughter named Selina. They also decide to move to europe with Sidney to leave their old lives behind. Before they go however, they go out to a lake and have some peaceful and private time together. When sunset hits, Charlie tells Kirby that he loves her and Kirby replies by grabbing Charlie and Kissing him. The view zooms out with beautiful and romantic music as the film ends. Deaths 1.Mary Goldberg: stabbed 6 times in the stomach by Ghostface Drake 2.Natalie Goldberg: stabbed in the chest twice by Ghostface Maddy 3.Owen Fredricks: stabbed and thrown out a window by Ghostface Drake 4. Fen Jensen: axed to the chest by Ghostface Drake 5.Rebecca Walters: thrown to her death and landed on a news van by Ghostface Maddy 6.Judy Hicks: Stabbed through the neck by Ghostface Drake 7.Evan Reeds: Stabbed through the chest twice by Ghostface Drake 8.Robbie Mercer: After he suffered a chest wound and the idenity of Ghostface Maddy was revealed he was stabbed through the head by her 9. Maddy Jensen: engaged in a fight to the death with Sidney, shot through the chest by Charlie and shot through the head by Sidney 10. Drake Morris/Richards: Shocked by Charlie with computer wires, axe slammed in his head by Charlie later Ghostfaces Drake Morris/Richards: Charlie had killed his sister Olivia Morris 3 years ago when he was ghostface and he vowed to avenge her no matter what. Maddy Jensen: She is Drake's boyfriend and had no particular motive accept being sedcued by Drake and having Fun. There is some evidence she is actually insane as she didn't care much when Drake killed Fen, her brother. Category:Film series Category:Horror films Category:Sequels